No More Me
by MiaAndOak
Summary: "Go to hell." I whispered, but loud enough to hear and looked Rufus straight in the eye.


**A/N: Thanks to… I don't know. There is nothing to say. So… how about I give a random thought of the day? Let's see… I'm tired.**

. . . . . .

He drank the cup, every last drop of it. I felt fine. Everyone else did too. Until we heard the screams.

Fabian looked murderous. Then confused. I guess we all were. She just lied there on the floor, with Rufus towering over her body. My best friend. No, my sister. She wasn't quiet dead. I just sat by her side, crying. Wait, that's an understatement. Bawling. I felt this sudden rush of anger. Something a Millington had never, ever felt before. I could practically feel my blood boiling. I have always heard people say that, but never had it happen until now. Why was it her? Why not some single, ugly hobo that had no life? Whose idea was it to create something as sinister as the cup? Kudos to the gods*. She wad still alive. She wasn't crying. She was strong. Who was this? Well my best friend. The one and only, Nina Martin. The only true friend I had. The only person that hid their dislike for shopping, just to make me happy. The one that praised me for covering her that night in the attic. The girl who let me in on the secret. The one who had to get that damn necklace and die. I tried to hold in my tears. But they just came out like the last.

This was the night of the PROM! The one night that I was going to elect her prom queen, and Fabes prom king, so that they could have their first kiss. Then latter, I could help her pick out her wedding dress and her first house. And first baby names. But of course, I was stupid. To think that all this was going to come true. What idiot I was. For thinking that this whole time, I could just get whatever I want, but friendship and life, no. That is something you cannot buy. Sisterhood, is something you cant buy. Sibuna is something you can't buy.

"Amber," Nina said through gasps, "you're my sister. I love you." And then, she gave one last deep breath, and went still.

"NINA! NINA!" I screamed. Rufus just laughed. Fabian tackled him, punching him, and giving him a broken jaw. Alfie and Jerome joined in the fight.

"Patricia call the cops. I don't care if they are in it or not just call the cops." She looked hesitant. "NOW!" I was angry. That was obvious. WWBVD. What would Victoria Beckham do if her best friend died? I don't know.

Jerome, Fabian and Alfie had Rufus tied up in a chair.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I shouted, knowing that he couldn't run now.

"Oh c'mon. It cant be that bad. Maybe I can take you for a little ice cream? Would that make the little girl happy?" He cooed. That did it. I punched him straight in the nose. I heard a crack. Not my knuckles. His nose.

"Oh I'm so scared. Why don't you just let me go? What do you say?" He snarled. I said what Victoria Beckham would say.

"Go to hell." I whispered, but loud enough so he could hear, and looked him straight in the eye. He smirked and was about to say something before Alfie had enough. He grabbed some duck tape and put it over Rufus mouth. But not before Alfie got bit.

OW! I thought you were a bad guy, not a piranha! He said, sucking his finger. All this drama got to me. Everything became a blur, and the next thing I knew Nina was calling my name.

I, Amber Millington am now dead. Turns out that there were two acolytes involved in the cup. Sibuna, or what's left of it, is speechless. Devastated. Confused. Horrified. Get the point? Fabian especially. Everyone (but Nina) knew that he had feelings for her, but never got around to saying it. The place where I am is black and white. I am alone. No Nina, no nothing. Is it heaven? Is it hell? I don't know. I can eat fruit as food and water from rivers. I can't speak, and cannot see myself. Of course, I see everyone else and my killer in jail, happy that he can stay as long as that little bitch wants without dying. He had to use two lives for his own good. That would eventually become guilt. No, Rufus wasn't human. Not n the immortal sense, in the heartless, cold, sicko kind of way. Here in whatever land, the area is the same as my worlds. I can go into my room at Anubis, but it is deserted. Have I mentioned I am alone? I can see real earth, but they cannot see me. It's confusing, I know. I hope you wont end up here. I like to explore sometimes, but mostly spend my time near the place where Sibuna started.

Knowing that there is no more Sibuna, and no more me.

. . . . . .

*I don't believe in those gods, I am a Roman Catholic, and proud to be one.


End file.
